The Big Setup/Crashing the Execution/Robin, Mickey and their friends make their move
Here is how Prince John set his trap in Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood. Soon, Prince John is about to dub the four winners. Prince John: Archers, I commend the four of you. And because of your superior skills, you all shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations. Robin Hood: (shaking his hand) Oh, thank you kindly, Your Highness. Meetin' you face-to-face, Your High and Mighty, is a real treat. Prince John: Release the royal fingers. Ah! So, he brings out the sword as the sheriff, the captain and Mr. Winkie sneaks up behind Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Prince John: And now, I name the four of you the winners. Or more appropriately... (chuckles as they exposed their disguises) The losers. With the crowd gasping, Mickey, Donald and Goofy got a feeling that they were in trouble. Mickey Mouse: Oh no! Donald Duck: Uh oh! Goofy: Gwarsh! Prince John: Seize them. So, the rhino guards surrounded them and had them in ropes and shackles. Prince John: I sentence you to sudden... instant and even immediate death. With that said, it broke Minnie, Daisy, Sylvia and Maid Marian's hearts. Minnie Mouse: Mickey! Daisy Duck: Donald! Sylvia Marpole: Goofy! Maid Marian: Oh, no! (with tears flowing her eyes) Oh! Please. Please, Cousin. I beg of you to spare their lives. Please, have mercy. Prince John: My dear, emotional cousin, why should I? Maid Marian: Because I love Robin as well as Minnie, Daisy and Sylvia loved their fiancé, Prince John. Prince John: Really? And does this prisoner return your love? So, Robin, Mickey, Donald and Goofy each spoke to their loved ones. Robin Hood: Marian, My darling, I love you more than life itself. Mickey Mouse: And Minnie, I give my entire life for you to be my queen. Donald Duck: Daisy, I will always love you no matter what. Goofy: And Sylvia, I loved you so much, make no mistake of it. Prince John: Ah. Young love. Your plea have not fallen upon a heart of stone. But traitors to the crown must die! Robin Hood: Traitors to the crown? That crown belongs to King Richard. Long live King Richard! The Crowd: Long live King Richard! Prince John: Enough! I am king! King! King! Mickey Mouse: You're no king, Prince John! You're a bully, a coward, a liar, and a tyrant! Prince John: Ah! Off with their heads! Just as the execution was about to start, everyone were in shock of horror. Maid Marian: Oh, no. (crying over Lady Kluck) Prince John: (being choked by Little John) Stop! Executioners, Stop! Hold your axe! Little John: (choking Prince John and sticking a knife at his back) Okay, Big shot. Now, tell 'em to untie my buddies, or I'll... Prince John: Sheriff, release my buddies. I mean, release the prisoners! Sheriff of Nottingham: Untie the prisoners? Lady Kluck: You heard what he said, Bushel Britches! Prince John: Sheriff, I make the rules. And since I am the head man... (gets stroked) Not so hard, You mean thing. Let them go, for heaven sakes! Let them go! Lady Kluck: Yee-hee! (as Robin, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were being set free) Love conquers all! As the crowd cheered, Marian, Minnie, Daisy and Sylvia ran up to their soulmates. Robin Hood: I owe my life to you, My darling. Maid Marian: I couldn't have lived without you, Robin. Minnie Mouse: Oh, Mickey, I thought I lost you. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Good thing you won't, Minnie. Daisy Duck: Donald, I was so scared of losing you. Donald Duck: (chuckles) I'm alright, Daisy. Sylvia Marpole: I was so worried, Goofy. Did you really mean what you said? Goofy: Every word, Sylvia. (chuckles) Would I ever lie to ya? (giggles goofily) Sheriff of Nottingham: There's somethin' funny goin' on around here. Mr. Winkie: I think you're right, Sheriff. And it's coming from behind Prince John. Little John: Now, P.J., tell my pals to kiss their ladies... (as the Sheriff spotted him) or I've just found a new pincushion. Sheriff of Nottingham: Why, you... (missed with his sword as Little John punched him in the air) Prince John: Kill them! Don't stand there! Kill them! Mickey Mouse: Yipe! Goofy: Gawrsh! Donald Duck: Uh oh! Soon, Mickey, Robin and their friends fought off the guards. Mickey Mouse: (notice Prince John and draws his sword) Robin, Heads up! Robin Hood: (as Mickey knocked Prince John's sword away) Whoa! Prince John: Don't hurt me. No! No! Don't hurt me! Help! Help! As he ran for his life, he hid behind the barrel. Prince John: Kill them! Lady Kluck: Run for it, Lassie! This is no place for a lady! (hits one of the rhino guards in the bottom and took down the sheriff) Take that, You scoundrel! Maid Marian: Help! Robin, help! As Robin swooped about, he got Marian into a safe top distance. Robin Hood: Marian, My love, will you marry me? Maid Marian: Oh, Darling, I thought you'd never ask me. (as they both fell off the shade) Oh, but you could have chose a more romantic setting. Robin Hood: (fighting the guards) And for our honeymoon, London! Maid Marian: Yes! Robin Hood: (pushed the throne against the guards) Normandy! Maid Marian: Yes! Robin Hood: Sunny Spain! Maid Marian: Why not? As for Donald and Goofy, They were getting their hands full fighting the weasels. Goofy: Back off, Ya bunch of hooligans! Donald Duck: (taking down a few weasels) Take that! And that! And that! Goofy: Hey, Donald! Heads up! As Donald duck his head, Goofy tossed his shield at a couple of weasels. Donald Duck: Nice throw, Goofy. Goofy: (chuckles) Thanks, Donald. Just as Lady Kluck gets chased by the hippos, Little John fought off a lot of rhino guards. Little John: Ooh, what a main event this is. Lady Kluck: Yippee! Ya-hoo! Yippee! Little John: What a beautiful brawl. As Lady Kluck used the golden arrow at one of the guards' bottom, they all ran inside the tent. Little John: (popped out of the top of the tent) Hey! Who's driving this flying umbrella? Suddenly, Mr. Winkie was after Huey, Dewy and Louie. Huey: Back off, You big bully! Mr. Winkie: No one's coming for ya now! (gets hit in the head by Lady Kluck with a golden arrow) Ow! Lady Kluck: Take that, You curly mustache fiend! Just then, Robin was fighting off the Crocodile Captain. Robin Hood: We'll have six children. Maid Marian: Six? Oh, a dozen at least. As Trigger fires his crossbow, Robin ducked as the captain's shield went back as he ducked. Maid Marian: Take that! (threw pie at Trigger) As the tent ran threw the pie tent, the pies went flying on Little John's face. Crocodile Captain: Attention, Everyone... (got ran over by the tent along with Trigger) Then, the sheriff ran for his life trying to get away from the tent and it hit the throne got him sitting on it. As the it's about to his the stone tower, Little John quickly got off. As it missed the first time, it came back hitting it and send the elephants falling got Lady Kluck to stop it from tooting. Prince John: Stop the girl! (gets shot in the arrow by by Skippy in the bottom) Oh! Lady Kluck: (hits him in with the golden arrow) Take that, You scurvy knave! J. Thaddeus Toad: How do you like that, You Phony King of England!? Prince John: Seize the fat one! After that toad! Lady Kluck: (fighting off the rhinos) Yee-hee! J. Thaddeus Toad: (fighting off he weasels) Tally Ho! As they came to every rhino and weasel, they took them off one by one. Lady Kluck: Yee-hee! J. Thaddeus Toad: (laughing like crazy) After every counter of battles, the crowd cheered as Lady Kluck and Toad mad their escape. Lady Kluck: Long live King Richard! Ya-hoo! (as Little John dragged her missed from the arrows) Mr. Winkie: (feeling dizzy) Oh, my head! Prince John: Hiss! You're never around when I need you. Sir Hiss: Coming. Coming. (singing) For I'm a jolly good fellow For I'm a jolly good fellow. (as Prince John opens the barrel and Hiss pop out) Oh! Oh, there you are, Old boy. P.J., you won't believe this, but the stork and the three rangers are really Robin Hood, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. Prince John: Robin Hood, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy. (chuckles and screams tying Hiss to a pole) Get out of that, if you can. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225